Nanny: Some miracles need a little help
by nilescclover
Summary: This is the continuation to "Miracles do happen." 2nd story in the "Miracles are sometimes overdue series." CC gets to come home after her little trip to 'the place'. How are things going to be? Is she going to be changed or be the same old CC? Is she
1. Chapter 1

The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc.

No infringement on the rights of anyone involved in its production is intended.

These characters don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while.

**Authors notes: **This is a continuation to "Miracles do happen." This is the second story in the "Miracles are sometimes overdue series." A fan asked if I would write more chapters to it, so here they are. I hope that you enjoy them. Thanks for all the comments! Look for story three coming soon.

Also David is the guy that CC fell in love with at 'the place'. He passed away on her. Now she sees his ghost or shadow. Niles sees this ghost/shadow cause it becomes his guardian angel. It can only talk to them but not at the same time. It lives with in them. Sarah is Max's late wife. Her spirit can only talk to him.

Some miracles need a little help

April-May 2006

Niles bolted upright in his bed, his entire body drenched with perspiration. He was shaking so hard he didn't trust himself to get out of bed without falling. Every breath he drew pricked his lungs like wooden splinters. He took at deep breath looking around. He blinked his eyes trying to focus them to the darkness. He first saw Chester curled up in a ball in his desk chair.

He sighed as he realized that he was in his room and none of what he was going though was real. "I don't know if I can take any more of these dreams." He said more to himself but the dog barked at him. "Sorry Chester, I just…." The dog bounced out of the chair and up to the side of the bed where Niles had placed his feet on the small carpet next to his bed. He still wasn't sure that he could stand without falling over. "That wouldn't be to good, now would it?" The dog licked his toes. He slid his body off the edge of the bed. He stood up. "Doing good." He told himself. He took one step then another. He looked at himself in the mirror. "I look like crap. I hope that Max doesn't have anyone coming over today that's all I can say." He stepped back into his room, stopped and was about to scream.

"Don't please." Came a voice.

"Who….who are you?" Niles blinked his eyes. _This is all in my head. It has to be. _

"I'm in there and in your heart."

"What?" Niles thinks for a minute. _He looks familiar to me but who?_

"You should."

"What?" Niles shook his had. "I should what?"

"Know who I am. Well, at last I hope you remember me Niles."

"David?" he walks up to the shadow and tries to hug it. His arms went right though the shadow.

"I'm not all here if that helps."

"So you're a ghost?"

"I prefer angel cause that's what I'm now."

"What happened to you?" Niles asked looking confused. _Why am I talking to a shadow? _

"Where to begin?" he patted the bed. "First off sit down Niles. It's good to see ya."

"It's good to see ya too. Well what I can of you anyway." Niles smiled. Was this for real? Was he talking to a ghost? If so did any one else see this so called ghost?

"I was adopted out so many times I never knew who I was or even who they were. When my brother, well, somewhat of a brother, Kyle died we moved away."

"I never saw you again. I tried writing but never got any back so I stopped." Niles sighed. Tears were almost coming out of his eyes. He willed them back.

"I know, I went crazy after the death of Kyle I mean, I never felt the same. My parents then well, see how much they loved me."

"I thought they were alcoholics?"

"My father at that time was but my mother she just let him abuse us. I lied when people asked me what happened. I tried running away I think that's why Kyle was killed. They sent me to "the place". They thought I needed help. Then I guess they forgot about me. They never once visited me. It was their way of say, sending me away, a way of not wanting to 'love me'. I accepted it from father but not mother. I had no one to love me."

"That's not true." Niles' voice went up. "I loved you. I felt really close to you. Brotherly kind of love like real brothers should have. When you left, I cried. I never really trusted anyone after that. My mother told me that work would keep my mind off of things."

"That's when you met the Sheffield's isn't it?"

"Yeah I've been here with Max ever since. I can't really seem to let go. I watched his kids grew up always wishing and wanting some of my own but no woman would look at me with any respect. They just see me as a poor servant. I can't really complain that much though. I got a family, somewhat; I got a roof over my head and I get to do what I like to do best cook. I get to meet the rich and famous as an added on bonus." Niles winked.

"But there's something missing isn't there?" Niles sighed and looked over at David.

"Always."

"Well, maybe this will help. I came here to thank-you."

"Thank me." Niles shook his head. "I don't understand?" _Was this for real? Or was it a dream that was playing a big joke on him. Then why did he know everything about me?_

"Cause I do. I know all about you and your thoughts."

"Uh, you read minds too."

"I told you that I'm not all here and since I don't have one, a mind that is, I can read them. I'm in a way your say……guardian angel."

"I've a guardian angel." Niles almost jumped out of bed.

"Calm down everybody does. Let me explain. Why I'm yours."

"I'm listening."

"Kyle's death sent me to 'The Place'. That's were, I met a lady named CC. You are the one that brought her to 'The Place' right?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "that was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I did that cause she needed the help that we couldn't give her."

"That's why I'm here. She started to say…love me. That's all I needed in my life was someone to show any kind of love. I mean I'm here because she loved me and now I am here to help the one that helped me. I'm here to help you find what….. what you desperately seek, the same is I did, say….love, a place of belonging, a family. I'm the connection between two lonely hearts."

"But I …."

"Don't try to hide it. You can't from me. I know all about you. Even your thoughts so you can't pull anything on me."

Niles just sighs. And with that David was gone. _What just happened tonight? Did a ghost come to visit me?_

"Niles," Yelled Mr. Sheffield. Niles got up and opened his door just a creak.

"What is it sir? What can I do for you?"

"Sorry to wake you. I just had a nightmare."

"Join the crowd sir, so did I. Want some tea?"

"Yeah, you read my mind." They both went into the kitchen.

Niles asked Max if he remembered David.

"Not that much, then again I didn't know him all that well. What brought that up?"

"Memories I guess. I haven't thought about him in years. I just thought he was too busy for friends like…"

"You were." Max finished understanding the sacrifice that Niles had made all those years ago. "I had a dream that CC came back worse then ever and we had to lock her away to die there. It was just awful."

"What was awful," Fran walked down the stairs into the kitchen. She sat by Max.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Max asked her.

"No," Niles got her some tea. "Maybe this will help you." he faced the two of them. "If that's all you need I might try to go back to sleep." Niles goes out to the den. Niles' mind: _That couch looks extra soft tonight. I might have a better chance on it. _


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm free, I'm free." CC yelled.

"Not exactly." Called one of the nurses.

"What? I thought you gave me the go ahead? I thought I was going home."

Dr Courtney came up to her, seeing that she was upset, was thinking about changing her mind. _Is she ready to face the world again? I'm not completely sure. She's getting all mad with our staff but I guess that would be understandable. She does have someone to look after her though. Her husband. Then if she's married why was she kissing another man? _

"What we said is that we will see." Dr. Courtney responded.

"But…." CC looked at the nurses. "I….I'm better. I really am. Why wont you believe me?" tears were starting to form in her eyes. CC's mind: _Be strong_ she kept repeating to herself_. I have to show them that I am capable to be on my own again. But why should I have to prove anything to them. It's all your fault Niles!_ Her mind screamed. _He's still trying to get me back, even now. You're still going to get it when I get back._

"I do."

"Uh…" she turned around to see Dr Bort walking up to her with papers to sign.

"I believe that you are getting better. I see it. But…"

"I know; I know if I screw up I'll be back over here."

"We hope that doesn't happen." Dr. Bort picks up the phone.

"Wait," CC responded, she touched the Dr on the arm making her stop what she was doing. "Don't call anyone. I want to do this on my own. Please." She looked at Dr. Bort then at Dr. Courtney then at the nurses.

"Well," said the nurse. "We…."

"Let her do it." Dr. Courtney called, "If Dr. Bort says that she's better then well, maybe she is."

"Oh thank you, thank you." she hugged the Dr. Courtney and then Dr. Bort. This was the first time that she got this emotional about well, anything.

"I'll get her a cab. She will be fine." Dr. Bort smiled. "We will be checking on you though." She said as she waited with her.


	3. Chapter 3

On the way home CC thought about all the things that happened. Did all of this happen to her? Did she really start to love someone? Was she healed? If she were, to have to face Niles today would she be the same? She took a deep breath, when she arrived at her apartment. "Aw, fresh air. Something that I will not take for granted again." the doorman just stared at her as she entered the building. _I can't let his stare get to me._ She smiled and walked on though. The manager waved at her like no time had passed. She opened her door and an odor hit her. She ran inside thinking that it was her dog_. Did I kill him?_

"Chester, Chester". She yelled out. Nothing. She heard nothing. She went to her kitchen and the stench got worse. She looked on the counter and saw some fruits rotting away. "Thank god it wasn't my dog. Hey where is Chester? Niles!" she screamed. "That man, he stole my dog! I'm going to kill him." she propped her feet on the table in front on her couch. "I'll kill him later. I have to rest."

She looked at the bottle of pills the Dr told her to take. "Umm… I don't know what to do? Should I take them?" she sighed. She placed the bottle on the table in front of her. "I'm just glade to be back." She leaned her head back on the couch. Her eyes felt heavy. She just let her eyes lids fall. "I'll call them tomorrow if I feel like it."


	4. Chapter 4

Both Fran and Max went into the den area. Fran sees Niles on the couch. She was about to go over there to wake him up before Max yelled at him.

"Ms Fine don't wake him up."

"Wha?" she turns to face Max who was walking up to her. "Wha didya say?"

"Let him sleep. He's had a hard time. He apparently has been dreaming about a good friend of his who past away." A teardrop dripped from his eye, and down his cheek. Max didn't know David all that well but he knew that David was one of Niles' closest friends.

"Well, I didn't know him that well. I meet the guy for about two weeks when he stayed over here. His parents were both alcoholics and used to beat him. Niles would comfort David." Max went on.

"Niles has always had a big heart." Fran smiled over at Niles.

"Yeah, I just realized how big." Max looked down at Niles. "Sometimes I wonder if he really knows how much he means to me?" _I hope that I can tell him before he dies. Niles if you can read minds, which I know you can't I wanted to let you know that I do care. _

"You better not wait too long mista." Fran playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Yeah David was Niles' first friend here in the US besides me." Fran rolled her eyes at Max. "They were closer then any bothers would have been."

"Where did he go?"

"The family moved away after their other son was murdered in their house. To many memories I guess."

"That's awful. Did they ever find out who did it?"

"No just moved away. Niles cried for weeks. I knew what he went though when I lost Sarah. It wasn't fun."

"David never contacted Niles?"

"Not even a letter. I just assumed that he died away too. But that wasn't the case. Well not all of it. From what Niles told me, David was in 'the place' that CC went too. Had been there for the last 25 years or so." Max sighed. "He died a few days ago."

"That's sad. So that's why he hasn't talked to much lately."

"I think he's grieving all over again." Fran put a blanket on him.

"Poor fella." Niles stirred a little.

"Sleep hasn't come easy, that's why I'll let him sleep this time."

Fran bent down at kissed Niles on the forehead. "That's to get rid of all the bad dreams and bring in new bright ones." A smile went across his lips. "I see that he's still the same." Fran laughed.

Fran and Max went to the office. Max sat down in his leather chair. Piles of paper lined his desk. He shook his head. _God I wish CC was better. I can't imagine what it must be like in that place. A place were, no one cares. Well CC, I do care about you. I just couldn't take it anymore. None of us could._ Max picked up the phone. Then thought that that he shouldn't call her not yet anyway maybe later on. He placed the phone back down.

"Who were you going to call?" Fran who was sitting on the love seat in his office just like CC always did asked.

"Never mind changed my mind." He leaned back. "Look at all the work I have to do today." Fran left the office when she heard the kids coming in.


	5. Chapter 5

CC tossed and turned in her bed. How she got to her bed she had no idea. Last thing she remembers she was on her couch. "Why is it so hot in here?" she questioned out loud.

"Cause you are?"

"Uh….? What?" she blinked. _It couldn't be,_ She thought. She was just seeing things. Yeah that was it. She was just imaging that she saw a shadow in her apartment. This shadow was staring at her.

"Believe in what your heart is telling you."

"What?" she got up but saw nothing. "Am I going crazy again? Maybe it's those drugs or maybe that's what they are for to get rid of all of this."

"Just believe."

She walked towards the den. _It's just all the traumatic events that took place that's all. No one should know about this. Who's going to know anyway, there's no one here but me. If someone did find out though, they send me right back to the place in a heartbeat. Especially Niles. He…_

"Loves you. Believe that. He wants to see you get better."

"Who?" She walked to her kitchen. Still she saw no one, just an outline of a shadow.

"I just need more rest." She shook her head. "Yeah that's it." she blinked and sighed. She walked over to a table that was behind her couch. There were pictures of her sister and bother; one of her, Sarah and Max and yes, even one of Niles holding one of Max's kids. CC couldn't remember which one though. Sarah had given the picture to her. Sarah knew that CC was intrigued in Niles but never told anyone. CC always talked to her about Niles and everything that was going on. She picked up the picture of Sarah.

"How come I never listened to you? You told me to open up to him that he wasn't like Willie but I never did. Why I don't know? Maybe it was because I couldn't feel anything inside me but now that I can…." she shook the thought from her head. "I don't know that I can." She placed that picture down and picked up the one of Niles. "He looks so…."

"Natural."

"Uh?" CC questioned again.

"Holding a baby. I mean."

"Yeah he does….wait a minute why am I talking to myself."

"You're not you're talking to me."

"Who's me?" this time she sees the shadow is near the hallway. "Hello, hello." She calls out.

"I will always be around. Just believe…..just remember…." She looked at the photo one last time, traced her fingers down his face, and then put it back with the others.

"If I don't know who you are how am I to remember?"

"You know who. Look in your heart. It knows everything." She swallows. She sits down on the couch. She looks over at the phone. She picked it up and sighed. "When should I go back to see them?"

"Soon, you will know when it's time."

She smiled. "I will know won't I?"

"yes," she looked around trying to find the shadow. Then she picked up the bottle on the table. She thought about what David told her about the drugs that they used in the hospital. She wanted to make sure that she was all ready but was the drugs the only way. She opened the bottle and took two out, popped them in her mouth followed by some water. "We will see what happens." She placed the bottle back down. She got this nauseated feeling. "I can't go in feeling like this." she leaned back on the couch.

"It's nap time now." she sighed, wishing the feeling would go away. "Somehow I feel drained."


	6. Chapter 6

Niles kept apologizing to Max for over sleeping on the couch.

"Don't worry about it big guy. We'll work something out."

"I know but…"

Fran entered with her arms loaded down with bags. Max winked, "See what I told ya."

Niles took her packages from her and went up stairs.

"Did he get any sleep while I was gone?"

"Yeah, plenty." Max looked at the stairs. "Now he feels guilty."

Later on Niles was happily cooking what he likes to do best well second to spying.

_Crap,_ Niles thought to himself. _I forget to tape my soaps. _ He turned the TV on. "Maybe there will be something on." The news was on. "We go live to the scene. Today at a local mental hospital in Jersey, a fire broke out in one of the upstairs rooms. They believe that a patient was smoken and fell asleep." The newsman continued as Niles intently watched. _That was the hospital that CC was at._

"We have no word about the patients of the hospital. They are still contacting family members. Pleas stay tune for updates at six and ten. Now for your local weather." Niles turned the station to see if anyone else was covering the story.

Another station said the blaze had spread to other parts of the building and that they had to evacuate the buildings. "Some of the patients are still unaccounted for. We don't have a complete total of how many they are still looking for at this time. If you know of anyone here or have a family member here please call and leave us their names we are working as fast as we can to contact family to come pick them up. So please stay with us."

"I sent her to her death bed." Niles sniffed. "How could I?" tears poured out of his yes before he knew it. He grabbed a towel and wiped his eyes. But the sobbing sounds he couldn't control. Fran came in the kitchen after hearing the news on TV. "I heard…"

She raced to his side.

"Niles, sweetie what's wrong?" she patted him on the shoulder. "What's got you up in an uproar?"

"I…" he sobbed a few times trying to hold back more tears.

_Fran's mind: Oy, it was the one Ms. Babcock was sent to. That's the only reason he'd be so upset._

"It's all my fault! Like it was when I took her in." he threw the towel down and raced up the stairs before Fran had time to react. She hesitated for a second watching him. She started to go up the stairs after him. A voice behind her stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't go, Ms Fine." Max called. "Just let him be." She stares at him.

"But…"

"I think he wants to be alone." Niles stayed up in his room crying most of the evening. Fran went by a few times. All she could hear was his weeping. She wanted so badly to see him but Max warned her not to interfere with him. She believed that's how Max was treated when something like that happened in his family. Max sat in his office. He looked over at the clocked that was hanging on the wall. "Ten pm," He picked up the phone. "Is it to late to call?" He dialed the number; a busy signal rang in his ear. "I have to keep trying." So every ten minutes for about an hour he hit the redial on his phone. Finally he broke through.

"Name sir," said a woman's voice on the line.

"Oh, yes, CC Babcock." There was a long pause, which made Max's heart race faster, then it already was.

"Sorry sir, she wasn't on the list. Maybe she already left."

"Oh,"

"Well, you don't have to have someone take you out. You can sign yourself out."

"Thanks." Max placed the phone back down. "Well that was somewhat comforting. If she signed herself out then why hasn't she called one of us? She always does. She's always in the middle of things."

Niles sighed as he paced the floor to his room. He carried a handkerchief that he wiped the lipstick off his lips after CC had kissed him that night. He held it to his lips. "I miss those lips. Yeah I know I didn't get to kiss them after that day, but I will remember them forever." He blinked his eyes and let the tears travel down his face. "I will always remember you." He placed the handkerchief down on his dresser and picked up a picture of her and kissed his lips against it. "I will always love you," he breathed in deeply as he sat on the edge of his bed. "If anything happens to you, I will never forgive myself. I just hope that you can forgive me." He sniffed. Then lowered his head.

"She's sleeping."

"What?" Niles looked around. "Where?" he saw the same shadow as before. The one that, he saw, when he was dreaming. "How?"

"Come." Niles got up.

"David, I…."

"Just look," he walked over to the telescope. "I know that you have been watching her though it."

"She'll never…." Niles looked though the telescope anyway. "She's sitting on her bed. What's that in her hand? It looks like a phone."

"Then listen." Just then the phone at the mansion rang.

"Should I be the one to answer it?"

"No," the shadow said as it rang again, "Let Max," The phone stop ringing. "You pick up your phone in four, three, two, one. Now." he points to the phone on his bedside table.

Niles picked up his bedside phone and listened. After hearing that she was all right and that she was thinking about coming in to work about midday, he hung up. He wanted to jump for joy that she was all right but he knew that if he made to much noise then they knew that he was spying. He wanted to thank David, or what was to be David, but when he looked around the room he was all alone. Niles thought that since his mind knew that she was going to be fine that he would be able to get some sleep. But that wasn't the case.

Niles paced the kitchen floor. Once again he couldn't sleep. He sighed. In a couple of hours CC was to return to work. He thought about what he heard Max and CC talking about on the phone. Max said that he wanted her to come over as soon as possible cause they had lots to do. But he didn't want to push her. She told him that she was doing fine, but wanted to make sure that she was able to function. She wanted to see how the drugs did with her.

Niles had some doubts about her, how would she act? Would she still be mad at him? Would she be cured of her obsession? Or did they just throw here out of there? Fran came bouncing into the kitchen in her normal bathrobe.

"Good morning Niles." she said in a cheerful mood. She stared at him. Something was different in his attitude. The way he said morning to her wasn't himself. She stared at him trying to figure him out.

"What?" he asked as he went passed her for the third time.

"Ya…ya have those fancy pants on again. What gives?"

He pours up some tea for her. "What evea do ya mean?"

She pointed at his pants. "Those," she smiles. He looks down. "And besides aren't those

Max's?"

"Were Max's!" Niles shot back.

"Uh-huh." Fran sat down at the table. _Why wear them then?_ She thought for a minute then faced back towards him. "Ms Babcock," she rolled her eyes just at the name. "She's been found and is coming back over today isn't she?"

"I have no idea." He turned back to his cooking. He pretended to have tears in his eyes.

"Yes, that's it!" she get up and walks to where he is. She looks down and sees that his is cutting onions Fran's mind: _He can't fool me. He knows she's all right. I heard Max talking to her last night. He must have been spying too, knowing him. _She pats him on the shoulder. "I know it is." Fran leaves the kitchen waving at him.

Niles' mind: _am I that obvious? How am I going to react seeing her? Calm down calm down. _


	7. Chapter 7

CC rubbed her eyes, as she started to get dressed.

She looked at herself in the dresser mirror in her room. She was looking straight into the eyes of Niles.

"Niles?" She spun around. No one was there. She sighed, "To many drugs. Why do I keep seeing these things? Why do I keep seeing you of all people?" once again she saw his face looking back at her when she looked in the mirror.

"Niles is that you? Where are you?" she looked back towards the door area away from the mirror. "Why do I keep thinking about you?"

"Cause he loves you." came that voice.

"Loves me? How can you say that?" she started to remember the last time she saw him, really saw him. "He tied my hands behind by back." She yelled out. "Put his arms around me waist, pulled me close to him." her voice was softer now. "I could feel his body against mine, his thighs rubbing against mine," she swallowed. "His hardness pressed against me." David watched her holding a pillow in her arms wrapped around it as she lay on her back on her bed. Her breath coming out quicker now, a soft moan escaped her mouth, "Oh, and his kiss, he leaned into kiss me. His tongue wrapping around mine, he licked all the sides of my mouth, oh, oh, the smell of lemons and Vanilla."

"That's what he smells like?"

"Yes, but he taste much better then that."

"Ok, that's all I needed to know about the man."

"Then abruptly he threw me back in the car and told me to sit down and shut up! What kind of person does that? Is that the actions of a person who cares?"

"He said leaving you there was the hardest thing he had to do in his life. But it was something that he had to do."

"Bull…" CC stated.

"He said that he was concerned for your safety."

"What?" She got up from her bed. "How do you know what he said?"

"He told me so. I talked to him as well."

"How do you know him?" she looked at the shadow. "I thought I was the only one who saw you."

"Well, I didn't recognize him at first at 'the place' but after all this happened I knew it was my one true friend I ever had while I was living. I wanted to thank him."

"Oh the friend you told me about."

"Yeah, we were closer then brothers. Well, I considered him mine. My dad at that time and an older brother were alcoholics they used to beat me up. My real younger brother Kyle tried to run away but mysteriously murdered and my sister-in-law who was married to the alcoholic, he used to beat her too. I left her out in the woods one day and told her to run back to her family. god help her where ever she is. Niles helped me though all of troubles till that happened then my family moved. They sent me to 'the place'."

"Like me."

"You got to come home, I didn't."

"But Niles showed no emotion when he left me there."

"Yes, he did. I watched him. I watched you. He cried out for you when he got to the limo that he was driving. He told me that he cried for days after he left you. Saying that he sent his best friend there to the unknown and was having second thought too."

"But he left me."

"He wanted you to get better but he didn't know where else to turn."

"And I'm…thanks to…."

"Him."

"No you!" she shouted at him trying to make a statement. David smiled.

"I guess me too then. But give him the credit for caring so much. For him seeing that you needed help before it was really too late." CC thought for a minute. _David's right. If it hadn't been for Niles…I….where would I be? Dead like David? All alone to die a miserable death? Broken hearted? Would I have killed myself or worse one of them? I don't want to think about that._

"Well, don't think, go see."

"But what if…" she swallowed, "What if they don't want to see me?"

"Don't want to see you?" David placed a hand on her. "You have someone who misses you and you can say that?"

CC sighed. "You're right I need…"_ him_. She smiled wickedly. David didn't tell her that he could read her mind too. "To see them. All of them." she sighs "well here goes nothing." CC started towards the door then remembers something that she needed from here computer. The screen comes on.

"What's that? A picture of the family."

"Well, yeah, I…" she swallowed.

"Say no more." David patted her on the shoulder. "They look happy there."

"They are and I have to be happy for them but….I …"

"Don't go there."

"What?"

"Remember what I said. 'Let them be happy and you will be happy." CC blinks.

"I know but can I?"

"I believe that you can." CC digs though her files and prints them off to take with her.

"Let him come to you…" she smiled. _Yes, let him come to me._ She thinks.

"I think I can do that."

"That's my CC." CC excites her apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

CC didn't know how she felt about seeing him again. Emotions insisted on rumbling through her. There was a sense of familiarity washing over her, but there was more much more. She didn't know how to act. _Will he treat me any different? Can I forgive him? He saved me from myself how can I not?_ She took a deep breath as the taxi pulled up to the mansion. She swallowed. _Why am I so nervous? I came here many times before. _She shook here head. _Here goes nothing._

For some reason she thought she had to knock on the door. Niles answered it in his familiar voice. "May I take your coat?" he tried to be nice to her cause he thinks he might lose her again. He wore a silk shirt, tie and slacks in a monochromatic charcoal, beneath a tan sports jacket. He slid that smoldering gaze from her head to her toes, and that gaze did more than concern her. It heated every drop of blood in her body. She saw something in Niles' midnight greenish eyes that caused her skin to jolt. A fire. A passion. Maybe even a little bit of love. She shivered some.

"If you're cold you should leave it on."

"I don't need it. Hang it up butler boy." He smiled at her_. I think she's fine_. He chuckled. _Not too much of a change so far. That's a good sign._ When he grabbed the edge of her coat there seemed to be a burst of fire. Their hands meet like magnets drawn to each other. A wanting that needed the other one. He could feel every nerve in his body and in hers. Now he remembered what he had missed, his heart. That was because she held it within her. He could feel heat moving down his body. His heart was going into overdrive. He gazed her body again. Slowly undressing her in his mind.

"Stop staring at me servant."

"You haven't changed a bit!" he shot at her. He threw her jacket at her.

"Hang it up yourself." He walked off into the kitchen, anywhere, to get away from her. She felt hurt. He didn't see the change in me.

"He will. He just needs time." David's soft voice called. She sighed.

She went to the dinning room. "Hello, hello." Niles was serving Max and Fran lunch. He didn't even look at her. He carried on like she wasn't even there. "CC," Max literally jumped up out of his seat. "Good to have you back."

"Uh huh…" Fran mumbled. Max got up and hugged her. "You look good."

"Thanks I think." She tried to smile but her heart wasn't. She knew she hurt Niles' feelings but what about hers? She stared over at him. _Look he's got those fancy pants on. But why?_

"Cause of you. He wanted to…"

_Impress me didn't he?_

"Yeah and…"

"And I blew it." She said out loud.

"Blew what?" Max questioned. She had to think quickly.

"Backers, I blew it with them didn't I?"

"They don't even know. I made up a story about not having a full crew even though I did."

"You lied." Fran yelled.

"It wasn't a total lie." Max commented.

"Nanny Fine." She winked. "I'm part of that crew."

"And I needed you here." CC broke her embrace with Max.

"Well, Maxwell we have work to do." she headed for the office. Max followed her, he was energized to get to work.

"I see that she hasn't changed a bit." She looked at Niles, who seemed to be out of it.

"More Niles," she pointed to her plate._ I was right. He is not all here. _"Hello Niles."

"UH…" he shook his head.

"You must bee thinking."

"Yeah," he sighed. "A little."

"She's fine. Trust me."

Today she tried hard concentrated on her work like always so he wouldn't distract her, but it just wasn't working this time, not at all. All she had on her mind was him and wanting to be in his arms. Oh those strong arms. His presence sent her in a tizzy and her being so close to her is why she couldn't concentrate any.


	9. Chapter 9

The door bell rings. Niles answers it dressed in his apron.

"Looking for a CC Babcock." The man at the door smiles, "I have a envelope for her."

"They are working in on a big play that they can't be disturbed."

"Well, it has to be signed for."

"Can I?"

"Yeah, sure as long as she gets it."

"Oh she will." Niles signed for the letter and brings it in the office.

"It's a love letter from the mailman." Niles joked as he held it out for her. She glances up. She looks at the letter and realizes it was from "the place". She snatches it from him.

"Give me that!" she rushes out on the terrace with it.

Maxwell and Niles just stare at her. They don't understand her change of mood that fast. Max asks that Niles go make them some tea. Niles leaves. Max notices that CC was really upset.

"What's with her?" Fran points to CC as she enters the office.

"Not sure. She got a letter for 'the place'."

"They are asking her to come back." Niles joked as he enters with a tray with tea. CC sits down in a chair, and starts to cry a little. Fran stands behind Max. Niles watches CC. He is disturbed with this. He sighs;_ She never gets this upset about something. It must be bad. But what? Maybe they are coming back for her… to take her away. No…they can't she just got back. _He then decides to go out and see if he can do anything for her. Before he could pour her up a drink she yells, "Niles." without looking up.

"Right here."

He places a cup and saucer down on the table in front of her.

"Thanks." She smiles up at him. He looks at the name on the letter envelop. _David. _ He reads silently.

"New boyfriend." He couldn't stop himself.

"Go away!" she yelled.

She snatched the letters and got up. She walked to the other end of the terrace.

"I didn't mean….." He knew he shouldn't have said anything. Why did he always do that? He wanted her to smile again. He couldn't help himself if he always made a joke. That's how he was able to control his feeling for her. Keep her far enough but not too far.

He put his head down and turned towards the doors. She was absolutely upset he had never seen her like this. He felt his heart sink, what was with her. Something terribly went wrong but what? Niles for some strange reason didn't want to get involved this time. Max was leaning his head back as his fiancée was brushing her fingers though his hair.

"Is CC alright?" Fran asked Niles as he came in the office.

"I guess." Niles commented, "She's really upset about that letter."

"What, you're not getting involved. That's not like you, old man." Max stated.

"Something's terrified her." Niles looked back to the door. CC just stood looking out to the back of the property.

"Shouldn't we be concerned she might try to kill herself out there." Niles and Max looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm just saying…"

Niles mind: _Fran might be right. She might try something but usually it's in private not in front of everyone. Unless she wants us to see her die…_

CC faced the doors; everyone acted like they were helping Max.

"Niles!" she screams once again. He rushed back to the terrace, "yes, ma'am."

"What?" Fran, Max and even CC, said in unison. That was the first time that he actually said that to her. She just stood there speechless.

"Uh….um….." CC tried to talk. She had never heard him say that to either one of them before. What was with that?

"Refill?" He held out the teapot.

"Yeah, that's it." He poured her some. She somewhat smiled. CC mind: _Thank god I can get some service this time. I know I shouldn't get use to it. He will be back to himself in no time._ She sighed. _But I wish he'd be there, here, wherever for me._ He walked up and pulled out the chair for her.

"Want to sit down?" he was trying to keep her from doing any harm. Niles' mind: _If she's sitting down, she's less likely to hurt herself_, he blinked _and me again._

She took his offer. She sat. He pushed the chair up to the table. CC's mind: _What is with that? He's never done that for me either. What has happened to him? It's a good thing though. Never change back Niles. Like he can read my mind. Though it would be nice. I think. _Then without warning she turned to look at him scooting him away.

"Go now! You done enough." She yelled. He knew that her attitude wouldn't last. He left the room back the kitchen. Both Fran and Max didn't know what to do. Max's mind: _How do we help her? I mean look how she's snapping at everyone, especially Niles. Who's trying his best to help her? That must make him feel bad. More like angry. _

"This is the next project." Max started trying to get his mind back on working instead of the sad scene CC was making. Fran looked at the title "The Place" written by Niles.

"You wouldn't." she glared at him. "How….."

"I…..what….." he turns he head,

"You heard me. Not now." She moved her eyes over in CC's direction.

Max looked over at Fran then to CC. "You are actually thinking about her. That's so sweet."

"That's why you're marrying me." CC looked at them, tears still dripping from her eyes.

"Niles come back!" she screamed. She saw him out of the corner of her eye. _Thank you._ She whispered to herself. Niles came though the door. "Niles, Niles come back here, Please I need…." She caught herself before she said 'you' out loud. She sighed. _I really do need him._

"I coming, I coming. Sheech." He sighed he was back in character. He rolled his eyes. She stood up and grabbed his arm. He swallowed. Niles' mind: _what's she going to do to me? Is she going to beat the crap out of me or what? Her mood has been all over the place. But… _he swallowed. _I have to go…._


	10. Chapter 10

She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. Both Max and Fran stared. Fran's mind: _What is with that? What is she doing? _

_Max's mind: Poor Niles. He's in the middle of this even though he didn't want to be. What must he be thinking right now? I'm glad I'm not in his shoes. _Niles gasped when CC finally realized she was hanging on to him she let go and just stared at him. CC pushed him back. He just stood there. He held his ground.

_Niles' mind: I'm not leaving this time. I know she's upset but, she needs a friend more then ever._

"I'm….." she started. Then she unexpectedly grabbed him again and started boohooing. She dug her face into his shoulder. She started turning him around as if they were dancing.

"Look they're dancing…" Max laughed. Niles glared at him. CC whispered something to him.

"What?"

"I love you." She said softly.

Still not thinking he heard her right, he shrugged his shoulders. She looked in his eyes and leaned into him. Wrapping her hands around his neck forcing him to bend down towards her with his face kissed him on the lips.

Max's jaw dropped opened, Fran had to push it back up.

"Let's not spoil it for them. Shhh…." When CC finally broke the kiss off.

"Now you understand….." he smiled. Niles mind_: sure I understand. But do you mean it? or is it just because you're upset?_ He wanted to believe that she did love him but he just didn't know.

Her fingernails were almost cutting into his flesh where she gripped the back of his neck. Ow….

Wanting to rub his neck where her fingers had dug in- not because she'd hurt him, but because his flesh was stinging as if he'd been burned. She pushed him back again.

"Get away from me!" she yelled. And backed away in a hurry. She went to the other end of the terrace. She turned to face him. Anger was in her eyes. Niles' mind: _What did I do? Why is she so angry with me? I've tried to be nice and this is how she repays me? _Niles felt a little hurt but remembers she'd been though a lot at 'the place'. He sighed. "Don't just stand there! Go make some more damn tea."

Niles obeyed her and left to make her some tea. _Why do I put up with her sometimes?_ He asked himself as he makes more tea.

"Cause you love her." The voice of David rang out once again.

"du…"

"wha?" Fran asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Did you want some more too?" _Nice save,_ he thought.

"Sure." Fran sat down at the table. "That woman can be such a bitch can't she?"

_Niles' mind: Don't call my baby a bitch._ "She's just being herself."

"I suppose."


	11. Chapter 11

CC sighed, "Now I can read the rest of the letters in peace."

CC reads some of the letter silently out loud to herself:

_CC, thank you. You're probably asking why? So I'll tell you myself. You changed my life. I know that letters are not the best way but that's what I had to do. I'm better at writing then speaking my mind. I knew that I am going to die real soon so before I die I wanted to find out why you were sent here. I found out why today and found out more about myself. I wanted to say thanks for everything. You are one true friend. And maybe something more. All I ever wanted in life you gave to me. I wanted someone to love me. To give me the time of day. Thanks to you I can die in peace. For that I will be grateful. Hope that someday you will look inside your heart. It's all there, it might be broken but now it's fixed. You opened up to me. Now show the world what I saw. For I have felt this way with you not because of money or power but because of you. You saw something in me that I didn't know was there. _

_I wrote these poems for you to read. And remember the three little words you want to hear. "I love you."_

_Felt this way cause of you_

_Two two three four_

_Never felt like this before_

_You touch me deeper then my soul_

_You saw in me something I didn't know existed. _

_Something that that I can't explain_

_There are no words to say._

_What it was or what it is_

_Sweet touch, look or smile can't decide_

_Something changed, changes for the better_

_Maybe that's what I was looking for_

_Maybe I'm an angel looking for that one last thing_

_I meant no harm in the things I say _

_For my heart just wouldn't lie._

_The man farthest from you is the one you least expect_

_To be the one that cares the most_

_I see him now and you will too_

_Just look around_

_Look into his eyes _

_and you will know just what I see._

_The one that loves you_

_If you speak of him he will rise with you_

_If you follow him he will honor you_

_He stands right beside you_

_He catches you when you stumble_

_He lives in silence_

_He lives within you_

_He lives to open you heart_

_To take away the pain_

_He lives to wipe away your tears_

_He follows the same lonely path _

_The path with you_

_He who guards you never sleeps_

_Open your eyes wide and see him_

_Reach out and touch his hands. _

_For he is right there _

_right there with you_

_I hope that you enjoyed them. CC, don't ever give up. The right man will come to you. Don't chase men let a man come to you if they saw what I saw in you they would come to you. If this is the last time we get to see each other then I want to say you are the best thing in my life. CC I love you._

_Your pal,_

_David._


	12. Chapter 12

As CC read the poems over and over she got the meaning of them. She tried batting her eyelids furiously trying to keep the tears from spilling over. But that didn't work. Max pretended to work but he was watching her out of the corner of his eyes. Max's mind:

_CC open up to us about what's going on, we want to help._

"She knows you do." a soft angel like voice said.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, Max. She's trying to open up."

"To who? She's been out there." He points to the terrace.

"To Niles."

"Niles? I don't get it? She's been treating him like crap." He thought for a second.

"oh,…you're telling me… She's…."

"I wouldn't say all the way but she cares deeply for him."

"She's got a funny way of showing it." Max commented.

"She's been hurt bad already."

"So she's protecting herself."

"In a since. Yes,"

"But does Niles know that?"

"He has for some time now. He loves her, he wants her to love him like…"

"What we had." He sighs. Remembering the feelings that Sarah brought to his life. The warmth. The strength. The laughter. All the things married couples share.

"Yes, dear like us."

"Poor Niles. I have to do something."

"Max let their own fate play out. Don't try to change it."

"You know what's going to happen don't you."

"Let's just say miracles do happen."

"Sarah, Sarah."

"Max, Max." Fran called out to him. "You were calling for Sarah. What's wrong?"

Max shook his head. "Nothing. Where's Niles?"

"Cooking dinner in the kitchen." She stared at him. "Why?"

"Let's make dinner plans for tonight."

"Wha? But he's cooking just for you."

"I know, I know." He winked then he looked CC's direction.

"Oy, I get it. You want the two of them to be alone together. Is that a good idea?"

"Sarah thinks it is." He smiled.

"Sarah." Fran smiled back at him. "Alright I tell the kids."

"Don't tell Niles."

In the den Max sees Niles and CC standing around.

"I promised Fran and the kids that we would go out tonight, I guess that means that you

are on your own." Max stated as he walked in with Fran holding on to his shoulder.

"I cooked and then you tell me." Niles glared an angry look his direction. Niles' mind: _How dare that man. He could have at least told me before hand. Now what?_

"It slipped my mind." He winked at Fran seeing she had to though her two cents in. She looked over at Niles

"He had this planed for sometime. We will eat leftovers tomorrow." Niles sighed.

"I'll join you." CC responded.

"What?" everyone said looking at her.

"I'm not turning down a meal after what I had to get though to get something to eat down there." she walked up to Niles. She looked right at him. "I mean if that's ok with you."

"No sure, have a seat. I'll being you some."

"At least somebody will enjoy all my hard work." He said under his breath.


	13. Chapter 13

At dinner Niles tries to serve her.

"No!"

"What?" he questions.

She grabs the plate from him.

"The man also serves his date." CC's mind: _Date did he just call me his date?_

_Niles' mind: Did I just say that? Well she is isn't she?_

Both struggle for the plate. It slips from their hands. The plate hit the floor and broke into millions of pieces. Food went all over the floor as well.

"Great now look what you did." He yelled at her.

"I was just…."

They both bent down to clean up the mess. She was about to pick up the glass with her hand when he grabbed her wrist with his hand. "Don't," he yelled. There was something that stirred deep within her blood something even electric. Her sent curled around him. Sending warmth in his blood. A tangle of heat that could only happen between a man and a woman emerged in the air. She leaned closer, too close. From that angle he could see right down the middle of her silk blouse. Saw the curves of her breast. The lushest, most creamy skinned breast he'd ever seen. Obviously she wasn't wearing a bra, cause he saw the outline of her nipples.

He quickly turned away, but that one glance make his body clench and beg for more. It was hard to concentrate on anything else, when his mind wanted him to let go of her hands and touch her breast. She was obviously unaware of the effect that she had on him. If she glanced down at his pants, she just might see. That would probably put her over the edge. Her gaze came to his slowly, as if she was fighting the moment as much as he was. There was a hint of panic in her eyes. He swallowed painfully.

"I just don't want you to get cut." He helped her to her feet.

"I guess I could have." He let go of her with some real inter strength. "I better go before I cause more trouble for you."

"Look, its no big deal." He started after her. "CC wait. Please CC don't go."

She stopped when she heard her name.

_CC's mind: It's CC now._

He blinked "Please come back and have a seat. Let me serve you some dinner. Then…."

"No!" she shouted. He hesitated to do anything. He could tell that she was getting upset.

"Then I'll let you help me. Say…"

"What?" she faced him smiling. "What will you let me do?" she asked like a kid.

"The dishes." That was the only thing that Niles could come up with. "Will that make you happy?" He smiled hopping that that would convince her to stay. He didn't really know why that would though.

"Please," he begged. She was enjoying making him beg. David was right. It is more fun letting them come to me.

"All right deal." He rushed over to her and led her to the dinning room. The dog had cleaned up the food. Niles' mind: _What happened to the mess? The food is gone. Well the bigger pieces. The dog! Oh well it wont hurt him. _Niles pulled out her chair.

"Sit this time." She glanced a smile at him and did what she was told. He pushed her in to make sure that she stayed. CC's mind: _What a gentleman._ _Why is he acting like that just for me? Is David right, is there's something going on with him? Does he really care or is this just some kind of joke with him. I don't know, he sure was protective about my hands. _

Niles didn't take any chances he took the trays back to the kitchen table, and then served her from there. He brought both plates out. "One for you." he stood behind her chair and lifted the plate over her head. He thought that it might be funny to drop it on her but changed his mind. He just wanted to look down her blouse again. Niles' mind: _Those curves. Oh how I would like to lick my tongue down them. _

"Don't even think about."

"What?" he questioned bringing him back to reality.

"Dropping it on my head." Niles' mind: _Oh good she doesn't know how to read minds after all. No but David does. I wonder what he thinks about all this._

"I wouldn't dare." he placed it in front of her. Niles sat right across from her. He didn't trust himself to sit next to her without touching her. This way he could watch her and not be too obvious. CC stuck something in her mouth. What she didn't know but it was good.

"Niles this is pretty good."

"Thanks," he looked up at her for the first time. "I made up the recipe."

"Really?" CC's mind: _He's that good? He can just make up dishes on his own. Maybe I should have him come over and cook for me more often. No I couldn't do that to him. _

"I didn't have time… anyway."

"Didn't have time to what_?" Niles' mind: Is she really interested in that? Or is she just trying to get me to talk. I have to remember that she just came back. She wants to know a lot._

"To get all the stuff so I say, improvise." He held up his fork with a piece of meat on it.

He stuffed it in to his mouth. Then he drank some of the wine he poured them. He didn't want anything to hard. He didn't want her to get drunk this time. He wanted to enjoy her like she was.

"Well, you did a marvelous job." She picked up her glass. "How about a toast?"

"What kind of toast?"

"To a great cook. For now and always."

"Thank you, thank you very much." He said in his best Elvis imitation. Both clanked their glasses and drank. Niles' mind: _Now this is a new side of her I have not seen. But will it last? _


	14. Chapter 14

In the kitchen CC dumps the dirty dishes in the soapy water. She slashed some water at Niles, which showered him with droplets. She did it on purpose of course.

"Careful I don't want another mess." He looked in her eyes with that playful look.

"It was a little water. It didn't hurt anything." She smiled and then splashed some more at him. He glared at her this time.

"You're no fun." He smiled at the frown on her face.

"I can show you later."

"All right. All right." Niles' mind: _did she just say what I think she said? No she couldn't have but what if she meant it. Whatever pills she's on, she needs to stay on. _

"I will behave." Niles' mind: _Damn she's confusing me. _He breathed deeply. _Is she torturing me for taking her in cause she sure the hell do a good job at it. _

She places her hands under the soapy water. Niles couldn't see them any more. _Another chance._ "Here let me show you." He put his arms on either side of her and slid them down right on top of hers. Niles' mind: _Oh so soft, so slippery, smoother then silk. _

_CC's mind: What strong hands, arms, body. Oh his body pressing against mine. Harder, harder. _He pushed his body a little harder against hers as if to read her mind. She could feel him getting aroused. She wanted to see if he would react to it. And he did. He slowly started to kiss her neck. His tongue brushing her skin sent tingles down her every nerve.

_CC's mind: No I won't allow him to do that. I wont let him go any farther. Not yet. I want to enjoy just being with him but not in a sexual way. Well, not yet. Maybe later. _She thought. _Yes later that would be great._ _Once I give in to my desire that's the end of me._ She pushed her body back from the counter into him. Niles' mind: _She wants to play that does she. I'll show her how to play my way._ He takes his hands out of the water and circles her waist.

"Stop it. Get away from me." She hissed, trying to push him away.

"Why." He taunted. "You love it."

His mouth crushed down on to hers again with one last kiss, and then suddenly she was free, standing dazed and swaying in front of him as he pushed himself away.

"I shall take it that you're prepared to stay and fight this time instead of running away like a coward I never thought you were, but time and time again you proven to me that you're." Then he was gone, before she had a chance to absorb the full meaning of his words.

She remained standing there, staring blankly at the spot he had last been standing in, her confused mind half wondering if she had imagined the whole incredible scene, she'd dreamed of confrontations similar to this one often enough. Struggled with the same emotions clamoring inside her now but never had she thought being the one throwing out these words, "He's right. I've been running, running too long." Was she going to run away again? The idea certainly appealed to her as she force her quivering body to move.

Him kissing her back unexpectedly like that had shaken her to the very core.

"Damn you." Her heart was aching in so many different ways. "Damn you to hell."

She left the house. Niles' mind: _What is wrong with her? I just wanted to get close maybe I went to far with her. But I thought she wanted it too. She was the one turning me on. I thought she was changed. I guess that I was wrong. I didn't mean to upset her like that. What am I going to do now? I drove her away. She probably wont come back for a few days and Max will have to blame me for that one. Well, it would be kind of true. Oh, _Niles sighed as he sat on the bottom step of the stairs in the front of the house.

"Damn him.", she was still cursing him over an hour later as she restlessly paced her den floor, her hands dug into the pockets of her blue satin robe.

She sat down on her dressing stool, taking her hands stroked them through the tangled mass of recently wind-blown hair. She looked tired. She was experienced enough in the side effects of drugs, but this one was going to take her several days to adjust to. He hadn't changed, not one small inch of him, inside or out. He was still big and lean and powerfully attractive.

Even though they were both had been drinking last time they kissed she remembered he could hiss like the devil, he'd just proven that to her. She had scampered in and out of his life for years before going to "the place" seeing him as nothing more than a servant whose seven-year age difference placed him on a different plane from that which she had existed on.

"Why can't I get over that?" She turned out the lights to her den and made her way to her bed. The dog growled as she went in.

"Don't start with me Chester I'm not in the mood." She kicked at the dog. He whimpered and slithered with his head down out of the room. "Ah…" she lay down in her bed and was soon out cold.

Kitchen:

"Niles!" The door to the kitchen swings open Niles carries a tray of food to the table.

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, good." Niles placed the tray down.

"I left a message for CC, if she happens to stop by tell her I went to the theater."

Niles rolls his eyes. "Yeah I'll tell her all right."

Theater:

"No, no, no." Max shouted. "I wish CC were feeling well enough to be here. This is not going good at all." He said under his breath.

Max sat in the far back with a binder in his lap reading along with the person on stage

"Next…." Max flips the page in his book

"The….one….." high pitch voice starts to sing. Max flips to other page.

"Next…" Max goes on and on like this. Nothing is clicking. He is now getting agitated with it. "Nothing." He slams the book shut.

"Let's break… break for lunch." Everyone leaves. Max stands up and stretches. "Why?

Why can't anybody sing that right?" Max tries to call CC again.

"Nothing but her answering service. What am I going to do?"

Niles is in the kitchen making dinner and he decides that he will make something for CC as well. "What could hurt?"

"Everything needs to eat," he smiles, "yes everything."

She didn't come by all day. She didn't have any food. He remembers the fun that they had at dinner then the fight. "I have to take it slow I know, but she's making in hard on me. I'll take her some dinner after we eat. I better call first though"


	15. Chapter 15

Calls CC up to see how she's doing. The phone just rings, her answering machine picks up. _Should I leave a message or not. Oh why not? She might get a kick out of it._

"Ms Babcock, it's Niles. I just wanted to see how things were, I thought you know…" he paused to breath heavy. "You might want me to bring you something to say, eat?"

CC so intensely trying to make decisions on wedding plans didn't even hear the phone ring. Or was she just ignoring the phone all together? She caught the last of the message as Niles is saying it. Something about dinner, "Niles, Can't be? What's he doing here?"

"No ones here that was your answering machine. And nothing more." Tony her sister wedding caterer said.

"I swear I heard him in.."

"Are we going to get down to business? The clock is ticking."

"Right?" she shook her head.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in it's open." Yelled CC. Niles walks in her apartment with an armload of food from the other night. He watches CC with a man holding her hand and her giggling about something.

"I brought you some dinner." He slams the food containers down. "But it looks like you already had some."

"No Niles wait!" to late. He was already at the door. "This is…"

"I don't need to know." He slammed the door shut.

"He'll get over it CC. Don't worry."

"I'm…." she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Why? He's not right for you at all."

"Who gives you the right to tell me that? Now get out of here before I throw you out."

"What about the rest of the meals." _He's right I have to plan them. but how can I when I want nothing more then to get rid of this man. _She shook her head. "Not now maybe later. Now go!"

She sat on the couch and cried. What did I do to him this time? Why do I…. She stomps her feet down. She swallowed, "He shouldn't been in here."

"No he shouldn't have but he did. He wanted to help you out. To come all the way over here was probably a big deal to him."

"I know that I shouldn't blame him but…." she blinked. "I should…" she sighed. "I should blame myself again. Look at me I can't even get that right." She plopped face down on her bed.

David's mind_: This is not going to be easy to try to convince either one of them, that they are made for each other._

Niles slams the door to the mansion.

"How could she?" he said loud to himself.

"How cruel she….. she really doesn't have a heart."

He went straight to his room and slammed the door.

Max and Fran walked in the living room.

"Niles!"

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Max heard him yell back. He faces Fran.

"Did we hear him right? What got into him?" Max questioned. Fran shrugged.

"Damn, can't get any peace in this house not even for a second."

Niles wiped his eyes. And came from his room.

"What can I do for you sir?" Max was shocked to see him.

"Oh…I…um…just wanted to tell you that me and Fran are going out tonight."

Max tried to smile but he knew that Niles wasn't in a good mood.

Fran had a puzzled look on her face. Fran's mind: _What happened? He looked happy earlier? Why the change of mood? What possibly could have gone wrong?_ Both Fran and Max walked out the door. Fran hesitated at the edge of the gate. Max turned to look at her.

"What's the matter Fran? Aren't you coming?"

She faces the door and sighed. "Max, I….I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I…we…can't leave Niles like this. He needs us even though he won't admit it." Max thought for a minute. Max's mind: _Fran's right. Wait a minute Fran right? What? Is that possible? When it comes to matters of the heart or caring she always is. He really does need someone to be with him but why us?_

"He's our friend. I don't want to leave him in this state of mind."

Fran stated as to read his very thoughts,

Fran walked back to the door.

Max's mind: How did she do that? What was she doing reading my mind? Na she can't do that? Can she?

"Wait up Fran." Raced by up next to her.

Inside the mansion:

Fran and Max see Niles sitting on the couch with his head buried in his hands sobbing his heart out. Fran puts her hand to her mouth "sh…"

Fran's mind: _I'm telling him shhhh….. That's usually that something_ _he's always telling me._

"We don't want to scare him." Max nods. She turns to him "Go to the kitchen make tea or something. I think it's going to be a long night."

"I believe that." Max slowly walked around the den area to the kitchen. Niles didn't even look up. Fran walked up to Niles, who didn't seem to notice that anyone was around, and sat next to him. She slowly put her arm around him. He slowly lifted his head. He blinked his eyes. "Ms. Fine" he smiled. "I thought you and Mr. Sheffield went out to dinner?"

"We…" she started.

"Couldn't leave you old man." Max said as he was carrying a tray. Niles stood up.

"Really I…."

"Sit back down." Fran's voice got stern, with Niles like he was going to be in trouble. Fran's mind: Oy _where did that come from? Getting yelled at so many times I guess._

_Max's mind: What was Fran trying to scare the crap out of the bloody man?_

Niles did what he was told and sat back down on the couch.

"I…." Max pulled up a chair. Niles stared at him.

"Now, now Niles, talk to us."

Niles tells the story about his date with his lady friend. He didn't mention to them that this lady friend was CC. They didn't need to know that quite now. He lowered his head,

"I tried to show her a good time and things went bad. Today I brought her dinner and well, it was a disaster."

As the story went on Max was thinking of a way out of this. He wasn't very good at this

"relationship" kinda things.

"I'm not good at this kinda thing." He just blurted out not coming up with anything else.

Fran looked right at Max. Fran's mind: _then what are you sitting there for?_

Oy he hit that right on the mark. It took him almost six years for us to go on a date.

"Maybe…" Niles gets up and leaves the room.

Fran looks Max. She slaps him in the chest with the back of her hand.

"Why can't you just sit there and listen to the man? That's all he ask of you." He rubbed the place where she slapped him.

"Big baby. I didn't hit you that hard."

He gave her a puppy eye look. She shook her head as she left the room. _He's so unbelievable but he also can be adorable._

Fran talks to Niles in kitchen.

"Why do you care so much? It's usually the other way around."

"You where always there, when I came back from my dates that went wrong, I wanted to be there for yours." He pours some tea and places it on the table.

They talked for hours. Later when they walked in den there was no sign of Max.

"I guess Max went to sleep," Niles looked at the fireplace clock. "No wonder," he yawned. "Look at the time. 3:30 we need…." He yawned again. "To get some sleep."

"Where does the time go?" Fran yawns.

"It slips by on you."

Niles remembers that it was a weekday, plops on the couch and kicks his shoes off. "I guess you're sleeping there." Fran commented but Niles was already out by the time he laid down. Fran covered him up "poor guy he works to hard sometimes." She kissed him on the forehead. "Night."

Max saw Niles sleeping soundly on the couch when he came from upstairs. "I wont wake him this one time." Max enters the kitchen. "How hard is it to cook something?" Seeing that, Fran and Niles still sleeping, not wanting to wait for them Max starts to cook.

"What happened to Niles?" B asked seeing his father in the kitchen.

"Did he die?" Gracie added.

"Nothing. I decided to cook today."

"You cook dad?" B asked.

"For you info yes,"

Fran comes to the dinning area later, "good morning everyone? Where did everyone go?" She finds the kitchen a total mess. "Oh no," steps in the den. Niles is still sleeping on the couch.

CC walks in. "hello, hello Nanny Fine."

"Ms Babcock you're cheerful today." _That's weird. What's up with her it's like oh…..Fran _ knew what had happened or so she thought.

"Max is in the kitchen I think. I'll go get him." Fran winks. She didn't want to let him see the kitchen just yet. She was trying to think of a way to tell him gently. Max comes out. "CC, it's good to see you. We need to get to the theater."

"Well," she smiles at Niles. Look at him there sleeping on the couch. _Oh I wish that he was awake. _"Then we better get going."

Fran when you wake Niles up tell him that the two of you need to clean the kitchen before I get back."

The door closes. Fran wakes Niles and tells him that Max cooked in the kitchen.

"Great. What kind of mess did he make this time? Last lime he cooked oh…. what a mess that was."

It took Fran and Niles most of the day cleaning up Max's mess in the kitchen.

"Remind me never to let him cook again." Niles commented as he finished whipping down the counter top. "I can't find anything."

"Why is the cereal in the fridge?" she held it out so Niles could see. Niles shook his head and took the box. "See what I mean. Everything's out of place."

Niles went to the den. He put his finger to his lips. "Shh…" Both him and Fran sat down on the couch, switched on the soaps, and sighed.

"Great I see that the kitchen's done." Max came through the swinging door. "And it sparkles to."

"How was the theater mista Sheffield?" Fran asked jumping up.

"We made deals, so it looks like it'll be awhile again. CC should be in later. So…"

"What should I make this time sir?" Niles walked towards the kitchen.

"Just you know what ever." Max went to his office.

"Who knows," Niles looked in the cabinet. Fran entered the kitchen too.

"Does he evera give ya a break?"

"Well," Fran pats him on the back and slightly pushes him back into the den. "Sit back down. I'll call it in."

"Not till later." He said with a smile. Fran went back to the kitchen.

CC opened the door. Then stopped. She didn't want to see Niles right now. She was hoping that she could sneak by him but from the looks of it she wouldn't make it. He got up and walked over to her.


	16. Chapter 16

Niles looked into CC's eyes once again.

He couldn't avoid taking in her sent that was her own unique scent as he approached closer to her. He breathed in deeply to take in her scent. Distinctively female, which was more than a little distracting. It was a challenge but he had to prevent that scent from turning his brain to mush.

She closed her eyes, inhaled sharply. _CC's mind: Oh does she smell good today_. Vanilla_. Why did he smell so damned…. delicious._ Why was she so intrigued about him? Did what David said ring true about her.

Niles had missed the feeling of a rush that had once captured his heart. He felt it return in the last kiss. Oh what a kiss. He starts to remember how good her lips felt on his. _What if no one walked in on us, would we have done it with each other._ _That would have made my day._ Then he thinks about how drunk she was. _No that wouldn't have been fair to her not in the state that we were in. but what I thought it was_. No other woman had ever done this to him.

Made him want her beyond all reasons. She still had the power to scare the hell out of him, something that he liked but would never admit to. This feeling that ever shred of control over of his own life could easily slip though his fingers. He had to be strong to fight it, he wanted to get lost in it and find out where he would end up. Something that, would be different in his life. Day in and day out was always the same.

Restraining himself even for that long had been hell, just as it was right now. He'd wanted her with every fiber of his being from the very moment their first kiss had been. Before, actually, he knew that there was no way to tell her. He would just let it all play out if it was meant to be. And like a man whose destiny was already been preordained, he felt himself being reeled in once again. Very slowly he ran his fingertips along the side of her face.

His fingertips colliding with her face, their contact sending tiny zaps of currents into her flesh. She blinked in shock. Just thinking of him aroused a honeyed ache deep in the core of her. She moaned mortified that she lusted after a man who here parents always forbidden her to see.

"Don't." CC breathed, barely able to get the words out. Pinpricks of anticipation began to dance along her skin and she knew it was time for him to go. His touch, the touch of magic she believed, was making her heart go into overdrive. Slowly she was letting go of

her control.

"Don't what?" he felt the excitement taking hold of him.

"Just don't."

"Because we are here or is it just that you don't want to be alone with me?"

"That has nothing to do with it."

She realized that she hadn't denied his allegations but she had twisted them in his favor. She was afraid to be alone with him. afraid of her own vulnerability, her own weakness her own will to do what she feared that he might do to her if he had the chance to do. She was afraid of her own desires and that she wouldn't be able to stop them if they got out of her control. The desire was already ricocheting through her; she didn't know how long she would be able to be with him before it took her over.

She wasn't going to buy a ticket for a ride on a roller coaster that would be over too soon. So why was she leaning into his kiss? Into him? Why had her entire system just gone haywire with an excitement that had missing from her life for the past oh so many long years? Something, which her heart told her for years; but she would never admit, that she was in love with him. She put up the front with Max just so she could stay in the household. She knew that if she were his partner then he would have no reason to let her go unless she really screwed up. _But Nanny Fine screws up all the time and she's still here. So I have a shot. _Craving the delicious sensations she hadn't felt for so long. She hadn't felt so good since the last kiss. She might have been drunk but she knew her heart wouldn't lie to her, would it?

Maybe this is where I belong. _I just don't know any more._

Their kiss deepened, pulling them into the center of it with a force beyond the powers of nature. They willed for the time to stand still. They never wanted that kiss to end.

She was breathless, with the possibility of never catching it again. Shaky, afraid of giving into the temptation shimmering before her, CC took more than a few steps back. "We can't…I can't…" she raced out the front door without looking back at him.

"Was that CC I heard in here Niles?" Max questioned.

"Uh…um…" he tried to recover. "Yeah," he looked at his boss, "She said she had to go home to get something." He couldn't tell him that he had just frightened her off.

Just watching the way her body moved, the distinctive sway of her hips as she walked, made him want to run after her and take her in his arms. That's exactly what he wanted to do. He turned to face the door. He wanted to run after her but Max might think that something was up with the two of them.

"Sir," he faced Max. "I have to go get some things to finish dinner."

Niles rushed out the door. He sat in the limo for a minute. "She wouldn't go to her apartment."

"She likes to go to the park. She says she likes to go there and think."

Niles climbs out of the limo. "I think I'll walk over there so I don't scare her."

"So she wont she you coming is that it?"

"Something, like that."

When he got to the park he saw her sitting down on a bench alone. _There she is crying her eyes out again. _

"Go to her."

"What?" he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She needs you like you need her."

"David I…" he turned to look but saw nothing. _I hate it when that happens._

He sighed. _What to tell her so she doesn't run again?_

"That's the chance you'll have to take."

"David I…." Never mind "He's always there."

"That I'm." Niles winked and then let out a long deep sigh.

"Go get her before she leaves you're life," he chuckled "again."

Niles nodded. _David's right. It is time that I told her._

"Look inside your heart. It will tell you what to say."

_Hopefully it will, _Niles thought as he walked up to her.

She tried to bolt from him again, but he grabbed her.

"Let go of me." she yelled trying to get away.

"I can't help it." he shot back. "All I want to do is to hold you."

"You don't have to do anything." She tried to struggle out of his arms, which were now wrapped around her waist. Her body was telling her to relax and enjoy his hold. She wants to give in but she couldn't. If she did she knew that she would lose all the control she had. She just couldn't, not yet.

"You know that I wouldn't do anything with out asking you first." Niles commented.

"What? You sent me to 'the place', kissed me, which by the way I enjoyed all of them."

"Really?" He sounded shocked that she even gave another thought to them the way that she was acting towards him.

"That's not the point here." Niles' mind: _She's right, asking her permission to do something to her was the whole point of this fight._ He sighed.

"Can I do it again?"

"Do what again?" CC swallowed thinking that he meant all of it.

"Kiss you. That's what!" he smiled and tried to give her his best puppy eyed look. She was lost in his eyes and began to relax in his embrace.

"I take that as a yes."

"Yes," she barely whispered. "But then you have to leave."

"But…."

"Do you want that kiss?" He leaned in to her. She knew it right then that this man was made for her and her alone.

"And are you sure you don't want that." he knew she knew what he was talking about. She smiled as she let her hands roam his body down south. Then she all of a sudden stopped.

"Not here."

"Why not? I'll do it anywhere."

This story is part of a continued series "Miracles are sometimes overdue". Which has 4 stories in it. Story three is "Miracles come to those who wait." Coming soon.


End file.
